


Babel

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Remix Fest [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante las primeras noches Isaac no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo, dónde ponerse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> Spoilers del 3x04.
> 
> En respuesta [a esta prompt.](http://minigami.livejournal.com/49392.html?thread=225008#t225008)

Durante las primeras noches Isaac no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo, dónde ponerse. Se queda tieso en medio de la habitación de invitados, es más grande que la de su antigua casa, está llena de juguetes viejos de Scott. Durante un tiempo entra y sale por la ventana por pura costumbre.

Esto dura hasta que Scott le agarra del frente de la camiseta y lo arrastra hasta su habitación. Stiles ya está allí, se frota los ojos con el dorso de la mano y su latido es lento, se cae de sueño pero no suelta el mando de la consola. Scott se ríe y se sienta de un salto a su lado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas.

Isaac no juega, pero se deja caer en la cama y arruga la colcha hasta que se hace un ovillo cómodo.

 

*

 

No duerme, pero la inactividad y los sonidos de fondo lo aletargan. Le cuesta levantar la mano cuando Scott tira de la colcha. Stiles está inconsciente en el suelo, en un ángulo que podría perfectamente romperle el cuello si se moviera un ápice. Isaac deja escapar un gruñido que le sale desde el fondo de la garganta, nota los brazos pesados.

—¿No estás cómodo aquí?

Scott hinca un codo en la almohada y Isaac no entiende. Claro que está cómodo. Está allí. Está intentando dormir. Su cabeza está más cerca del estómago de Scott que de su rostro, cuela el pulgar en uno de los huecos para el cinturón de sus vaqueros. La diferencia en el pulso es palpable, Isaac ni siquiera tiene que estar completamente despierto para notar cómo se acelera. Hunde el rostro en su estómago y aspira. Su respiración se enlentece al tiempo que los músculos de Scott se tensan, aunque nota unos dedos finos y largos enredándose entre los mechones de su nuca.

 

*

 

Un alfa implica una confianza ciega, y partiendo de esa base, Scott es más alfa suyo de lo que Derek será jamás. No quiere decir que no le guarde gratitud. Derek le salvó, en más de una manera. Pero también le abandonó. Es el tipo de fisura que rompe la cadena de mando, y poco a poco Isaac nota su influencia desaparecer.

La siguiente vez que se ven, Derek arruga la nariz y sabe que Isaac apesta a Scott, todo él, toda su casa y su familia se impregnan en su ropa, en su pelo y en su piel.

Su sonrisa es petulante cuando observa la reacción.

 

*

 

De pequeño Isaac siempre quiso un perro (razón principal por la que no lo tuvo), pero ahora observa el chucho que Lydia desata sobre ellos y está tentado de lanzarlo de una patada por la ventana.

Allison ve su expresión y bufa, aguanta una carcajada. Scott sacude la cabeza a su vez, con tirantez en los labios, susurra “calma”, como si no fuera capaz de controlarse.

Coge al chucho entre las dos manos y saca colmillos, gruñe hasta que el perro lloriquea.

—Míralos, dos cachorritos jugando.

Isaac lo deja en el suelo. Cuando Allison se cruza de piernas, su falda se desliza hasta la mitad del muslo. Isaac cuenta dos, tres lunares en el interior de su rodilla, por encima de las botas.

 

*

 

La primera noche que Isaac llega a casa con el aroma de Allison por todo el cuerpo, Scott duda durante un minuto entero, permanece clavado en el sitio. Isaac aprieta los labios y se dirige a la cocina directamente, comienza a fregar los platos.

 

*

 

Es algo de lo que no hablan y que no ocurre a menudo. A Allison no se le acelera el pulso con Isaac, no como ocurre con Scott. Él sabe que quiere preguntarle si se lo ha dicho, si han hablado de ello, y le mira como si se sintiera culpable.

Lo evita retirándole el cabello del rostro y levantándole la cadera del colchón. Allison se ríe, le agarra de la nuca y los gira a ambos. Isaac deja que sus dedos vaguen por su vientre, le pone una mano en el esternón mientras Allison acaba de abrirse para él.

Isaac se siente culpable también, por esperar una reacción que no llega.

Por parte de ninguno.

 

*

 

Está encerrado. Golpea y araña y grita, pero es finalmente el golpe a la mandíbula lo que le despierta, los ojos amarillentos de Scott a las cinco de la mañana. Se saborea metálico, tiene los músculos agarrotados y la mano de Scott le sostiene el cuello, ahora con las garras escondidas. Le levanta del suelo y respira acompasado con él. “Vamos, tranquilo, tranquilo, tranquilo”, cuenta con él, le pone una mano en el pecho hasta que Isaac recupera el aliento. Ve las sábanas destrozadas, y por lo que le arde la garganta sólo puede alegrarse de que Melissa tenga guardia esa noche.

—Perdón —musita.

Su ropa aún huele a Allison, o quizá es Scott. De la misma manera le hunde la nariz en el cuello y respira, la mano de Scott no se aparta de su nuca.

—Un poco ridículo para un monstruo, ¿eh? —bromea en un ladrido.

Scott no contesta, pero gimotea cuando Isaac le muerde el cuello.

Busca su entrepierna con los ojos cerrados, la piel de Scott por debajo del pantalón. No deja que le toque, y Scott tampoco le pide que pare. Le agarra con toda la firmeza que consigue reunir, está completamente duro bajo la tela, y el pulso de Isaac aún tiembla. Respira hondo y se deja embargar por el olor de Scott, deja que le impregne toda la piel. Se ríe cuando busca su boca y nota colmillos, el resplandor dorado clavándose en su rostro y deformándole la expresión. Isaac caracolea en su boca, dibuja la forma de los colmillos con la lengua y aprieta en su erección con fuerza. Mucho más calmado, con los huesos de goma. Cuando Scott se corre tiene las garras fuera de nuevo, le atrapa entre sus piernas en ese ángulo extraño en el que permanecen, tirados en el suelo y a medio sentar.

 

*

 

Las miradas de Derek son mucho más extrañas a partir de entonces.

 

*

 

Isaac continúa colándose por la ventana.

La mitad de las noches duerme en la cama diminuta de Scott, que siempre está caliente. Cuando Melissa no está en casa, o cuando está y Scott le tapa la boca con la mano, embiste en él lento y con una calma que bordea la tortura.

La otra mitad no duerme, sólo entra en casa de los Argent cuando Allison le abre la ventana, y sólo se hace lo que ella dice. Isaac agacha la cabeza y obedece, le lame entre las piernas o le separa las rodillas, la eleva sin esfuerzo contra la pared y deja que le arañe la espalda mientras sus piernas se enroscan en su cintura.

Durante el día, Allison y Scott se dan la mano en los pasillos.


End file.
